falling
by rebelsk8er09
Summary: Ginny is now 25 and feels very alone, until one day she walks into a bar and meets a person she never thought she would ever fall for...until now. GD


It was late as Ginny walked into the Roadside Bar, (a muggle bar) thinking about everything that has happened in her life. Ginny felt that she didn't belong anymore. She was now 25, single, and alone. She barely kept in touch with her family anymore, considering they were the ones that made her move out. She couldn't take the pressure of being the only girl, and being the supposed "failure" of the family. The only one she really kept in touch with was Ron. He was the only one she ever felt close to. She walked inside and let the waiter seat her. All she wanted was some coffee and a life. She sat there looking at the various good looking items on the menu, but was sad because only one thing was on her mind, Harry. Although she looked and acted it, she wasn't over him. She never had been. But now he had Hermione, and there was no way he'd go for her. As she was sitting there she heard this gorgeous voice near her. Out of reaction, Ginny looked up to find a cute guy. As she came back to reality, she realized it was the waiter. "Excuse me, but are you all right?" he asked. She listened to his voice. It was sweet and caring, not like anyone she knew. It seemed as if he really cared. "Oh yes, I'm so sorry. I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Do you do that often?" he asked with laughter in his voice. "Well it depends," she said with a smile. "Ok," he laughed, "and what would you like?" "If it wouldn't be much trouble, a cup of coffee." "Coming right up!" he said with a smile and walked back into the kitchen.

D

"What happened to you, Draco? I mean I haven't seen you happy like this since before your mom was killed." said Josh, a co-worker. "Please don't bring that up." "Sorry man I was just saying, "he said sympathetically. "It's ok. I get what your saying." Draco replied. "It's this girl. She's really pretty, funny, and a great personality. She looks really familiar though, and I can't figure out why! This is gonna drive me crazy!" Draco laughed as he told Josh. "She's at table 15. Check her out when you go by." "If she's this great I might have to ask her out myself!" Josh said. "You wouldn't," Draco replied. "Well, we'll see wont we?" Josh replied with a smirk as he walked out the kitchen.

G

Ginny sat there wondering about this waiter. He was nice, VERY cute, and seemed very familiar. Ginny suddenly looked up to see another waiter staring at her. He was cute also, but not as cute as the first one. He started towards her and she looked at him quizzically. "Hey, the name is Josh." "Hi Josh," Ginny said as she laughed silently to herself. "You know the waiter that came here before me? Well he really seems to like you alot and it's really rare that he smiles since his mother was killed. He only smiles when he finds something that really means a lot to him. Be nice," he said laughingly as he walked back towards the kitchen. "Whoa." Ginny thought to herself, "this guy really likes me!"

D&G

Draco walked back to table 15 with a glass of coffee in his hand. "Here you go ma'am," he said politely as he sat down across from her. "You don't have anyone else to wait on?"

"Nope. Its not really busy around here at 1:00 in the morning."

"Oh ya, forgot about that."

"No problem." he replied laughing.

"So what is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy, and you?"

Ginny froze. No wonder he seemed so familiar! Now that she thought about it, she remembered seeing the article in THE DAILY PROPHET about his mother dying. Although he treated her bad during her years in Hogwarts, she felt some sympathy towards him when she read it. She couldn't tell him her real name, not yet at least. Maybe if he liked her enough she could tell him later, but she didn't want to mess this up. Not this, unlike so many other things. She found she was very attracted to Draco now, and it freaked her out, in a good way.

"The name is Julia Jenkins."

"That's a sweet name."

"Thanks."

"So Julia, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Hmm, well I'd have to check my schedule, but I think its clear." Ginny said in a playing hard to get voice.

"Well, if you find out if it's clear or not, and you wanna do something, here's my number. Call anytime."

Draco passed Ginny a piece of paper. Ginny put it in her pocket, where she took out the money to pay for the coffee.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah anytime."

"You're sweet."

"As I've heard," replied Draco with a smirk. Although Draco smirked at Ginny a lot throughout her school years, this was a different one. He really liked her. Something Ginny hadn't felt for what seemed forever.

"Well I better get going. It's almost 3 a.m.! Wow I lost track of time. And over a cup of coffee!" she said jokingly.

"Hey Julia, I get off work in about 5 minutes. Why don't I walk you home?"

"It's not that big of a deal. You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Well hurry up then!" Ginny smiled as she said this, while she watched Draco run back into the kitchen.

30 minutes later

"Well, I better get going," said Draco as he walked Ginny to her front door.

"Ya, you don't know what could happen at 3:30 in the morning on these streets," Ginny replied in a half sarcastic half serious tone.

"Well I'll see you."

"Ya," Draco said as he looked at her with mysterious eyes.

"Bye," Ginny said, suddenly saddened by the thought of him leaving.

Ginny walked inside her apartment and leaned against the door. This was one of the best nights of her entire life, and this guy was making her go awesomely crazy. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, Ginny Weasly, the one who messed everything up. Ginny couldn't wait until she saw Draco again. She walked into her room, lie on her bed, and fell fast asleep. All the while dreaming of him.


End file.
